


生存之地

by asadeseki



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Past Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 活着，不代表生活。





	生存之地

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含有战争暴力、非主要角色死亡、创伤，以及社会恐同暗示。  
> 很慢热。
> 
> 存档。  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11642028  
> 2017-9-3发于sy

彼得只喝纯红茶，这是他父亲的习惯。虽然他觉得不够甜，但还是逐渐喜欢上了这种味道，因为他父亲说过，牛奶和糖并非常有，如果仅因没有辅料就拒绝一杯上好红茶，未免可惜。  
  
彼得受益匪浅。人生并非事事如意，有时候你只能接受现实。他从未问过父亲那段话是否有深意，或只是单纯的精打细算。父亲总是先备好彼得的学费，再考虑茶叶，然后才是牛奶。  
  
他走进未曾光顾过的咖啡店，点了一杯茶和一块司康饼。这是他对自己小小的放纵，他理应享受一个安静美好的早晨，不用被“另一个乔治”打扰。他坐到外头，在阳光下眯眼翻看报纸，等着去上第一节课。  
  
这对于他现在的生活来说，美好得有些不真实，仿佛年少光景打破时空落到此处。他有种奇怪的感觉，似乎是在等待某事，某人。他的父亲和兄长会推开咖啡店门，端着各自的茶坐下来。  
  
他哥哥会夺走报纸，揉乱他的头发说，“得了，我们都知道你大字不识一个。”  
  
他父亲会宠溺地啧两声，拿走报纸看起来，孩子们则斗嘴争吵，直到累了为止。他们会问他这些日子希特勒有什么动静，他会叹气道，“我也不知道啊，小伙子们。”  
  
但这些都不可能发生。彼得抿了一口茶，心道，别浪费时间哀悼了，纵使这感觉并不真实。  
  
街对面有个男孩抱膝坐在凉亭里，脚边有只包。正逢盛夏，他却穿了件大衣。他的指甲满是污垢，清亮的眼睛透过油腻腻的头发直盯彼得。  
  
彼得撞上他的视线，红着脸看向别处，虽然是对方先注视着他。他偷偷转回去，大胆地瞥了一眼，男孩瘦削的脸上露出阴沉的表情。他的眼神令彼得害怕，像是捕食者瞄准猎物。  
  
他年龄不大，跟彼得差不多，细长的手指不经意地扯着脖子上的狗牌。啊，原来是名军人。  
  
彼得低头看报，用力盯着粗体字大标题，仿佛要刻在脑海里，然而根本看不进去。他不知道为何自己如此不安。  
  
或许是内心有个声音嘶嘶提醒，那个男孩知道彼得没有自己的铭牌，因为他没有服役。  
  
他坐在家中旁观战事，一边平息哮喘一边期望能帮上忙。他等待征船电话，盘算着偷偷混上军舰，等他们发现的时候就来不及送他回去了。  
  
他的双手曾沾染过血，尽管只有短短一天，这感觉却跟了他一辈子。他见过驱逐舰没入海中，带走上千生命。他并未感到厌恶沮丧，而是遗憾没能帮更多忙。  
  
他从没考虑过什么事业成就，不像乔治，乔治总想证明自己有用。彼得很清楚，自己只是个普通学生，家庭幸福，无忧无虑。他不求别人对他另眼相看，他只想帮忙。  
  
一道阴影悄悄爬上报纸，像是警示。彼得做好心理准备抬头，还是被吓了一跳。  
  
士兵长得很好看，虽然脸色苍白、眼圈浓重。就是表情太过严肃，平添几分危险。  
  
彼得不敢说 ** _你先来的，所以你先说_** 。他紧张地坐着，双脚抵住地面准备随时逃跑。男孩和他对视，两人沉默许久。  
  
“你朋友的事，我很抱歉。”男孩终于开口。  
  
彼得望着他愣了一会儿，回忆席卷而来。彼得最后一次看到男孩的时候，他满脸油污，根本无法辨认面容。他先认出了男孩紧皱的眉头，随后认出他咬字清晰的沙哑嗓音。  
  
**_兄弟，他已_ _经_ _死了。_** 这是彼得唯一记得的一句话，当时他几近崩溃，却不得不硬撑。彼得死死盯着士兵，等他挪动乔治的尸体后就转身了，没看到他用毯子盖住乔治的脸。  
  
男孩板着脸，带着些许无措，似乎认为自己太过唐突了——事实的确如此。他用短短一句话的慰问，迫使彼得再次打开尘封六年的记忆。  
  
彼得曾有次被拽进猛烈暗潮，那滋味跟现在差不多。他心脏骤缩，瘫软无助，仿佛被无形巨手攥住，引起一阵阵颤栗。  
  
他紧抿嘴唇，唯恐一张嘴就吐出红茶和司康饼的残渣。他端端正正地坐着，却感觉仍在暗潮中挣扎。看到他防御性的姿势，男孩后退了一步，两步。彼得不确定是否该叫住他，是否想让他留下。  
  
男孩扛起包，定定地看了会儿彼得，转身离开。

 

* * *

 

彼得的同学们跟他差不多年纪，大多数是战后回来继续完成学业的。他们从不问对方来自何处，为什么已经二十多岁了还在上大二的写作课。他们对这些避而不谈。  
  
六年来，彼得没有停驻于那段去往敦刻尔克的航程，没有被梦中的枪炮声惊醒。他觉得自己已经尽量放下了，虽然他偶尔会感到一瞬间的愧疚。当他独自一人坐在黑暗中时，会意识到总有一天他将不再醒来，而他对此无能为力。  
  
通常他会将这些情绪藏在心底某个角落，以防它们再次猝不及防地扑向他。但今天不行，他无法集中精神读亚里士多德。  
  
他在想，男孩的眼睛是绿色的。  
  
他们在读古典文学，弄得好像近现代没有值得学习的深奥文章似的。彼得想，如果古希腊人真那么聪明的话，他们应该早就阐释清楚所有问题了。彼得应该知道所有答案，知道昨天应该如何应对他，如何开口说出正确的回答。  
  
彼得今天安静得有些不对劲，亚当不满地捶了下他的肩膀，彼得怀里的修昔底德文集差点掉下来，他正要将它们放回书架上。彼得紧紧抱住这些书，他需要这份工作，如果书籍破损的话，得用他的工资来赔。彼得掩饰地笑着说晚上没睡好，这也不算说谎，因为“另一个乔治”凌晨两点还在跟女孩做爱，而他一闭上眼就想到那双暗绿色的眼睛。  
  
亚当耸耸肩，便去招待一位刚进店门的女士。彼得继续整理书架，一直到七点下班。他锁好店门，暗自希望夏天的太阳能早点下山，因为每次他下班的时候阳光依然刺眼，感觉这漫长的一天还没过完。  
  
他想，既然如此，那就当还没过完吧。  
  
他走到离书店只有几条街的咖啡店，扫了一眼对面的凉亭，空无一人。说实话，那个男孩不见得会再出现。  
  
彼得还是留下来等了。他点了杯红茶和一块司康饼，望着晚归的行人。夜色将临，他身边逐渐坐满食客。这种虚无的期待着实有些可笑，但在这样的日子里，多数人拥有的也只有希望了。  
  
路灯稀稀落落地亮了起来，彼得的等待终于有了回报。男孩低头拖着包走进凉亭，坐下来用目光仔细搜寻街道。行人渐少，他们隔着空荡荡的马路对视。  
  
彼得小心地注视着他，男孩又露出了那种严肃的表情。彼得将身边的座椅挪出来，木头响亮地划过地面。这是一份明确的邀请，几秒钟后男孩接受了。  
  
他穿过马路，毫不在意过往的车辆，彼得心下一沉，有些焦虑的刺痛，但他迅速收起了这些情绪。  
  
男孩重重坐下，似乎再也不想起来了。他没说话，或许是因为彼得也不知道说什么，又或许是上次他跟彼得搭话已经花光了所有力气。  
  
最后还是彼得先打破沉默，“饿了吗？”  
  
男孩缓缓点头，皱着眉头将视线从彼得的茶杯挪到彼得的脸上。彼得想说，他很小的时候妈妈就告诉他不要总是皱眉，会定型的。或许男孩已经改不掉了。  
  
“在这等我，”彼得走进去，点了一杯红茶和一整篮司康饼，这已经超出他的预算了。  
  
他放下托盘，男孩没有动，但他盯着篮子的眼神出卖了他。彼得先拿了一块司康饼，自然地咬了一口。吃一块饼无关责任，无关他们多年前的共同经历。这只是一块饼而已。  
  
男孩拿了一块司康饼，开口说话。他语调慵懒，带着北方卷舌口音，“没想到会在这儿见到你。”  
  
彼得抬头看他，不确定他指的是什么。在这里，在伦敦，在这家咖啡店，还是在他身边。  
  
“我以为你会在船上之类的，”他往嘴里塞了一整块司康饼，解释道。  
  
父亲葬礼后两天，彼得就卖了月石号，这样就有足够的钱搬到伦敦，在大学附近租一间公寓。他在书店的工资够付房租和日常花销，所以他没有再动床底下剩余的钱。那些是救急用的，以防万一。  
  
父亲曾让他为自己做些打算，像他这么聪明的孩子，应该去上学，走上他原本的人生路线，沉浸在书海中，而不是整天盯着大海，以期从中得到苦苦找寻的答案。如果父亲还在世，他会哼笑道，“儿子，你果然还是这样，偏等我再也没法在你耳边唠叨我是对的，才听取我的建议。”  
  
“我也没想到你会在这里，”彼得说。当年士兵们都坐火车走了，彼得没有关心他们去了哪里，会发生什么。那时他忙着处理更重要的事情。  
  
男孩耸耸肩，吞咽着司康饼，又灌了口茶。  
  
“你晚上有地方住吗？”  
  
男孩戒备地抬头，疑惑地瞥了彼得一眼，似乎想问什么却又忍住了。彼得知道他想保留仅有的自尊，他也曾遇到过这样的情况。彼得总是尽自己所能伸出援手，有些时候并不被领情。但他不需要他们的感谢，因为这并非他的初衷。  
  
尽管知道男孩自尊心很强，彼得还是提出了邀请，他想为战士们提供帮助，虽然战争已经过去七八个月了。“你可以来我这里住一晚，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“不用你施舍。”男孩迅速回绝。  
  
“这不是施舍。”彼得说，虽然这的确是。男孩盯着他，嘴唇蠕动，似乎看穿了他的谎言，却又犹豫是否值得相信一次。  
  
他信了谎话，吃光了所有司康饼，一言不发地跟着彼得回家。

 

* * *

 

彼得开了锁却站在门口，他听到“另一个乔治”在厨房里乱转，“我室友很……讨厌。真的，别理他。”  
  
男孩淡淡应了。  
  
彼得不喜欢他的室友叫乔治，如果可以的话他想换一个室友，随便什么人都好。彼得私下称他为“另一个乔治”，因为他心里只能容下一个乔治。  
  
“我今天被解雇了，”“另一个乔治”头也不抬地跟他打招呼，他正在灶台边忙着处理一块散发着恶臭的生肉。  
  
“什么？”彼得心惊。  
  
“我他妈被炒了。我打给我爸要钱，他听说我被炒了就发火了，等我找到新工作才给我钱。反正你能付房租，对吧？”  
  
彼得深呼吸，心算了一下，“嗯。”  
  
“这谁？”“另一个乔治”终于转过身，怀疑地看着男孩。  
  
彼得心跳漏了一拍，虽然他不可能发现。彼得从没带过任何人回家过夜，他甚至从没对任何人表现出好感。两年前刚搬来这里的时候，他在昏暗的小巷子里有过一次肢体接触，但那次只是为了确认某件事，而不是为了满足欲望。除此之外，他没有做过任何会引起别人怀疑的事。  
  
他张口，发现自己并不知道男孩的名字。他求助般地看向男孩。  
  
“我是亚历克斯，”男孩顿了一下，“你好。”  
  
彼得扭头看他，亚历克斯。随后接道，“这是我韦茅斯来的老乡。”  
  
“你看起来不像是韦茅斯人，”“另一个乔治”再次审视他，研究亚历克斯的衣服和身体细节，就像彼得和他初次见面时那样。  
  
亚历克斯挑眉，淡淡道，“你看起来也不像是个欠揍的自大狂。人不可貌相。”  
  
“你说什么？”“另一个乔治”似乎想教训亚历克斯，但亚历克斯比他俩都高，依然保持着当兵时的体型。  
  
彼得迅速转移话题，“亚历克斯会在这里待几天，月底前我会准备好下个月的房租。”  
  
他推推亚历克斯的背，无视了亚历克斯深沉又有些疑惑的眼神。彼得也不知道怎么就说出口了，于是决定不做解释。他竟说了“待几天”，他都不确定亚历克斯会不会趁他睡觉时杀了他。  
  
但他不会的。这个六年前跟他有过一面之缘，出于对死者的尊重为尸体盖上毯子的男孩，不会这么做的。  
  
彼得希望他是一个细心温柔的好人，虽然他对亚历克斯的印象只有一句轻描淡写的死亡宣判以及随后带着懊悔的轻柔动作。  
  
而亚历克斯对他所知更少。  
  
“我叫彼得·道森，”他关上卧室门，说道。  
  
“亚历克斯。”他向彼得伸出一只脏手，彼得握住，用力摇了摇，然而亚历克斯的手劲比他更大。  
  
彼得把他的包放到书桌上，房间太小了，除了床、书桌和衣柜，最多只能站两个人。不过彼得从来没带人进来过。  
  
亚历克斯站在门口角落，挪了挪脚，环顾四周后说，“我睡地板。”  
  
“你不用这样……”  
  
“我喜欢睡地板，”亚历克斯说，虽然他的语气更像是“我习惯了”。  
  
彼得有备用床单，但没有多余的枕头，亚历克斯摆摆手，把外套团成一块枕在脑后。彼得在走廊尽头的洗手间里换了睡衣，等他回到卧室时，亚历克斯似乎已经睡着了。他的脚蜷缩在书桌下，脑袋靠着衣柜，双臂环抱自己。  
  
亚历克斯胸膛起伏，眼皮颤动，彼得知道他其实醒着，但没有揭穿。

 

* * *

 

彼得课上什么也没听进去，在书店盯着书发呆了四个小时。他邀请亚历克斯多住几天，让他随便摆弄收音机，可以随意取用彼得的柜子，但一定不能碰“另一个乔治”的橱柜。  
  
留亚历克斯一人在家，实在有太多未知数了。亚历克斯可能会发现床底的钱，如果他仔细翻找的话。他可能会弄坏东西。或者，他会直接离开。  
  
回家的路上，彼得走得飞快，几乎要跑起来。他不断自我暗示，他只是担心钱而已。但事实上他知道，他怕亚历克斯离开。  
  
亚历克斯还在。  
  
“嘿，”亚历克斯坐在门口的桌边，彼得的课本摊开在桌上，已经翻了一半。他大半个身子缩进椅子里，蜷起一条腿，胳膊抱着膝盖。  
  
“嘿，”彼得释然应道，短短一个字泄漏了太多情绪。他扫了一眼厨房，发现没有盘子。彼得不确定亚历克斯是没有吃东西，还是吃完后细心地洗了盘子。“喝点茶？”  
  
“好。”  
  
彼得不知从何说起，便决定闭口不谈。他专心沏茶，像对待工作一样认真用心。  
  
他将茶杯递给亚历克斯，对方看了一眼，抬头望着他，“我能加点儿奶吗？”  
  
彼得顿了一下，“当然。”  
  
亚历克斯小心地倒了些奶，直到与茶杯边缘几乎持平，搅拌至恰当的颜色后将瓶子还给彼得。彼得也加了一点点，他已经想不起来那味道了。  
  
彼得轻轻啜了一口，在嘴里回味了一会儿才咽下，味道有些奇怪，不知是因为他的确不喜欢，还是他没有习惯这种滋味。他想，他可以慢慢习惯，但那样就又少了一些关于父亲的念想。他已经丢了很多：卖船，搬到伦敦。在茶里加奶实在太过了，这是他的底线。这样想着，他微微勾起嘴角。  
  
亚历克斯喝着茶，吸了一下鼻子，“怎么？”他以为错过了什么有趣的事，语气有些不满。他的确错过了，但彼得没法解释。  
  
彼得耸肩，“你今天过得如何？”  
  
“嗯，我遇到了一只猫。”  
  
“猫？”  
  
“在你房间的窗台上，我不知道怎么打开。”  
  
“我记得那是封死的。”  
  
亚历克斯点头，沉默地喝了口茶，似乎持不同意见。  
  
“另一个乔治有没有惹事？”彼得问。  
  
“没见着他，”他又皱起眉头看向彼得，“你为什么叫他另一个乔治？”  
  
“我以前有过一个乔治，”彼得说，这是他能想出的唯一合适的回答，他有责任保护好乔治。在学校，他只是一名普通学生；在家里，他是令父亲失望的不成器儿子。但彼得为他骄傲，关心他、支持他。怀念他。“你记得的。”  
  
亚历克斯抚着茶杯边沿，转到缺口时总会顿一下。他沉默太久，彼得以为他不会再开口了，但他沉沉道，“我记得每个人，每张脸……那一周发生的每件事。”  
  
彼得却记不太清了，每次回忆的时候，只有模糊颤动的闪现片段。他无法想象，也不想体验记住所有事是什么感觉。  
  
“我能问问……是怎么回事吗？是不是德国佬干的？”  
  
彼得思考了一会儿，“战争。”  
  
他不愿去责怪谁，这是最恰当的回答。从他们驶离码头的那一刻起，一切都无法预知，无法避免。只是运气坏透了。  
  
父亲曾斥责过他，不许说那名士兵是懦夫，即使父亲跟彼得一样悲痛。生存是人类本能，这并不懦弱。极度绝望会使人露出最好的和最坏的一面，而这些由圣彼得来评判。  
  
“你的名字前面可没有‘圣’字，孩子，”父亲说，彼得道了歉，表示理解。  
  
彼得告诉大家，乔治是名英雄，他的确是，即使最后送了命。乔治知道他们可能到不了敦刻尔克，但他还是毅然上了船，这一刻起他就是英雄。  
  
亚历克斯点头，似乎很清楚他的意思。或许他的确明白。  
  
“你为什么在街上？”彼得问，“他们没给你安排工作吗？”  
  
“我不想要工作，”他说，但彼得看他眉毛的弧度便知道，他觉得自己不配得到工作。  
  
彼得逐渐意识到，亚历克斯经常口不对心。如果亚历克斯说了什么违心的话，那么谈话就到此结束了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 未完，缘更


End file.
